Alex 101
by AliceXInXWonderland
Summary: Basically Alex, Justin, and Max all go to PCA, if you are reading this please consider writing your own Wizards Of Waverly Place and Zoey 101 crossover. I really want this idea to be popular! Please review, and no flames!


**Here is the story I promised to write. Mine is going to be Alex, Justin, and Max coming to PCA, along with Harper. I don't own WOWP or Zoey 101. Here we go! (Dana is being replaced with Alex)**

Zoey's POV

"So we were screaming then Dustin.." I trailed off as Nicole and I walked into the room and there was a new girl in our dorm. I knocked and got her attention she waved and continued to unpack.

"um, hi! I'm Zoey Brookes, you must be our new roommate Alex Russo?" I asked, she smirked.

"That's my name, don't wear it out. Nice to meet you Zoey, and you are..." She asked turning to Nicole.

"Nicole Bristow, I totally love your outfit!" Nicole squealed, Alex smiled and looked down at herself.

"Thanks, only takes me about 5 minutes to pick it out." She said, she then took the last thing out of her suitcase, some really big old book. Which she then put in a safe, must be some family book.

"So, now that we have introduced ourselves, would you want a tour around PCA?" I asked, she nodded and we left, on the way passed a red head who stopped us.

"Alex! Wait up!" She yelled, she said by to the two girls she was previously talking to and ran up and hugged Alex.

"I love it here! My roommates are awesome, are these your roommates?" She asked turning to me and Cole.

"Yeah, Nicole Bristow and Zoey Brookes." Alex said releasing her friend.

"Hi, I'm Harper Finkle!" Harper offered her hand which me and Cole both shook.

"They were just taking me on a tour, maybe we can get Justin and Max to come to. My brothers." Alex said, we agreed it was a good idea then we were off.

Alex's POV

We walked around and as I glanced around I saw Justin hanging with a group of guys.

"Hey! Justin!" I yelled and ran towards him with Harper on my heels, he turned just in time for me to come up and hug him a little.

"Hey, Alex! Do you know where Max is?" He asked, I shook my head no and looked around, only to see him running in our general direction.

"Hey! Alex, Justin!" He yelled running up and we hugged him to. I know you probably think we are weird but we are just meeting again. This summer we all were doing something, I had to have wizarding summer school, Justin was hanging with Zeke and monster hunting a normal summer for him, and Max was off at normal summer school.

"Hey, who are these people." Max asked, looking at the guys Justin was with and Zoey and Nicole.

"Well, that's Zoey and Nicole, I don't know who those guys are..." I said trailing off, apparently Zoey and Nicole were friends with them though, cause they were talking.

"They're Logan, Chase, and Micheal, my neighbors I guess you could say." Justin said, Chase seemed nice, Micheal seemed funny, and Logan looked like a player.

"Hey, is your hair naturally that way?" I asked Chase, he sighed, he must be asked that a lot.

"Yes." He said, clear and short.

"Right, well, we were giving Alex and Harper a tour, you guys wanna come?" Zoey asked, all the guys joined us.

skip to lunch time...

"Anybody wanna go to Sushi Rox?" Micheal asked, there was a cheer of yeah's. As we entered and sat at a table Max spoke up.

"Who ever decided to eat raw fish in the first place?" He asked staring at the menu intently, for once he was asking a reasonable question.

"I don't know." I said, Justin was gonna go into lecture mode.

"Not right now Justin, I don't wanna be bored to death!" I said, he glared but went back to his menu.

"So... Where you guys from?" Zoey asked.

"New York"

"Really? Cool." Micheal said, I nodded. I looked to the menu, eww! Sushi! Why did I agree to come here? What's wasabi?

"and what would you like to get?" A man asked, I looked up to see him talking to me.

"um...The spicy tuna roll." I said, he took my menu and I started listening in on peoples conversations.

"I was walking when Mark ran up to me, we talked to me for a while then pushed me into a bush!" Zoey was having a conversation with Justin who was trying to stiffle a laugh. I then looked to Max who was reaching for his wand.

"See, I really am a magician!" He said, I ran over to Max, we had an extra seat that was next to him. I fake laughed that was short.

"Pfft. Max, remember we already had this conversation, magic doesn't exist." I said giving him a look, he nodded, and smiled knowingly.

"Right, sorry I forgot. I can't show you guys anything." He said looking back to all the guys, Chase, Micheal, and..that other guy that I don't remember. By now Harper and Nicole were in a deep conversation about fashion and boys. That seems to be all Nicole talks about! Boys!

"Here is your order, who had the spicy tuna roll?" He asked, I raised my hand and he set it in front of me, looks like I'm staying here. Don't wanna be awkward and move my plate over to my old seat. Max looked at his...squid? Whatever it was in disgust.

"What did you get Max?" I asked looking at his food also in digust.

"I don't know, I just pointed to something random on the menu and asked for it. Why? You wanna trade?" He asked shoving some of the squid in my face.

"No! No I'm good!" I said trying not to barf at the terrible smell, he shrugged and shoved it in his mouth, I dry gagged. I looked back to my food suddenly losing my apatite. I took a book out of my bag and heard a gasp, I looked over to see it was Justin and Harper.

"Alex is reading?!" Justin asked completely shocked.

"And I'm not forcing her to!" Harper said in a proud voice, I rolled my eyes.

"So what? I CAN read, I just usually have better things to do, like watch T.V or go on a date with Mason... Or throw water balloons at people from our terrace." I said smirking, Max smiled.

"Remember that one time you convinced Mason that was an American tradition." He asked, I laughed with him.

*sigh*" That was a good day, combining two of my favorite things." I said grinning as I thought of that day, Zoey and the others had different reactions. Micheal and the other guy looked amused, Chase looked both amused and scared of me. Nicole looked confused and Zoey wasn't showing any emotion other than love struck, she was staring at some guy on the other side of the restaurant. He was a complete pretty boy, smiling at every girl who called out his name.

"Whose that?" I asked, the guys looked happy to see him, minus Justin and Chase.

"Vince Blake, the schools best basketball player." Chase said, he looked annoyed by this guy, I'm sure he's great then! Can't wait to meet him! Note the sarcasm!

**Okay, so as you can probably tell Zoey is gonna be a little OC, I'm trying to make Alex as believable as possible. Okay, please, if your reading this I am trying to start this crossover up! Please write your own Zoey 101 and Wizards Of Waverly Place story!**


End file.
